epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Wings
The Dragon Wings is a al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Dragon Wings are made out of what are presumably Dragon Scales. The shaft is straight with a pointed ending on the pommel of the staff. The tip of the staff is composed of two spread out dragon wings, between these there is a glowing amber crystal. Aesthetically it resembles the Demon Tail from EBF3, but has little in common aside from appearance. Normal The Dragon Wings grant an average boosts to both offenses and defenses, and great boosts to , and . The Dragon Wings can foes and counters with Fireball, which can also Burn them; however, this is a fairly insignificant effect. The Dragon Wings are somewhat notable for their ability to occasionally summon the Omega Dragon, though the summoning chance is extremely low (3.75% at level 5). Compared to the Sol Spear, the Dragon Wings' has lower offensive stats, but has higher defensive stats and a counterattack to make up for it. The Dragon Wings resist , and , with only the Dispel resistance becoming an immunity at level 5. Equip Remix With Equip Remix in effect, the Alt Dragon Wings goes from being a mediocre jack-of-all-trades weapon to an offensive stave with a quartet of elements. Wielding the powers of dragons, Alt Dragon Wings boosts not only but also , and even . It also comes with good , average and somewhat raises . It can also en foes. While only one of the boosts is in Natalie's base skillset, the sheer variety of elements - coupled with the solid power - allows the Dragon Wings to work well in a variety of conditions. That said, Dragon Wings in general pales in comparison to Wrath of Zeus and Slime Staff. While the Dragon Wings has plenty of versatility and no penalties, the sheer power offered by stronger staves may be more useful. Broadly speaking, the Alt Dragon Wings could be seen as another flavor of Alt Dark Tooth, with decent offenses and several elemental boosts. The Alt Dragon Wings resist , , and . The latter two become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest on a small island on the magma lake inside the Crystal Caverns with Vulcan. The only way to reach the chest is to enter from a hidden entry point from the previous screen. * * |lvl2HP = 5%0% |lvl3HP = 10%0% |lvl4HP = 15%0% |lvl5HP = 20%0% |lvl1ATK = 10%5% |lvl2ATK = 20%10% |lvl3ATK = 30%20% |lvl4ATK = 40%30% |lvl5ATK = 50%40% |lvl1MAG = 10%5% |lvl2MAG = 20%10% |lvl3MAG = 30%20% |lvl4MAG = 40%30% |lvl5MAG = 50%40% |lvl2DEF = 5%0% |lvl3DEF = 5%0% |lvl4DEF = 10%0% |lvl5DEF = 10%0% |lvl2MDF = 5%0% |lvl3MDF = 5%0% |lvl4MDF = 10%0% |lvl5MDF = 10%0% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 10% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AutoSkillChance = (15%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Magma Chunk |item21number = 1 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 1 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 1 |item51 = Dragon Scales |item51number = 2 |item52 = Amber |item52number = 1 |item53 = Magma Chunk |item53number = 2 |note = }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 5x |item21 = Magma Chunk |item21number = 1 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 1 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 1 |item51 = Dragon Scales |item51number = 2 |item52 = Amber |item52number = 1 |item53 = Magma Chunk |item53number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie